


Blood Divine

by knowtheway



Series: you wrote some notes at the beginning of a song someone will sing for me [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, filth pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowtheway/pseuds/knowtheway
Summary: Zelda shows up in Faustus chambers unexpectedly.
Relationships: Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman
Series: you wrote some notes at the beginning of a song someone will sing for me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926790
Comments: 29
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Can’t believe I’m saying this, but since this was HIGHLY requested, here is some more shameless Daddy Faustus/Sub Zelda smut. You’ve got only yourselves to blame for this, so I hope you’re happy, you naughty little things.
> 
> It’s just... so ridiculous. lol That being said - if completely consensual, albeit shamelessly dom/subby sex is not your thing, this is your fair warning to click away. I won’t blame you in the slightest.
> 
> For those still here - hey there fellow filth, thanks for reading this garbage! :)

He had been letting her get away with far too much recently and even worse was that he’d failed to notice before it had already gotten out of hand.

The night before, he’d been glued to his desk, his pen never moving from the paper where he was translating an ancient text. He’d been tasked with preparing a sermon for a high-ranking bishop who would be visiting from Rome. He knew he would only be given so many opportunities to prove himself and this was by far the most important one he’d been given thus far. He had immediately thrown himself into his devotions and studies, swearing to himself that nothing would distract him until his task was complete.

Unfortunately for him, distraction was always certain any time she was in his presence. So he’d purposefully put distance between them, explaining it was only temporary, and surely she would want to see him succeed, wouldn’t she? He’d make it up to her later, he promised.

But on the night before he’s meant to present, when he opens the door to his chambers -there she is.

She’s practically beaming, sitting in the chair at his desk, looking at him with shamelessly feigned innocence. He takes a deep breath for himself, clicking the door closed and within moments he knows he is in big fucking trouble. Though Zelda is always luxuriously pristine in appearance, she’s dolled herself up beyond anything he’s ever seen tonight. A thin piece of satin fabric disguised as a nightie hugs her curves perfectly, her pretty little tits on full display from the deeply plunging neckline. And when he rounds the corner of his desk, his fingertips placed casually on the solid wood, it takes a concerted effort not to allow the millenia-old primal instincts within him to take over. Her legs are crossed delicately as if she were reverent in mass and not painted up like a politician’s whore ready to service, and black stockings are cut off in lace at the tops of her thighs. She is _perfectly_ pretty, a darkly sweet little doll, and it would be so nice to gently, but completely ruin her. But on the eve of his most important assignment to date, there’s no time for playing with his favorites toys, as much as he wants to - it’s simply unacceptable.

“Did you have a good day, Daddy?” she asks, batting her lashes.

Satan, she will surely be the death of him.

“I did,” he affirms, managing to maintain a cool and detached tone. “I found quite a few interesting things in my research. Which I need to continue now, so... “ he gestures for her to stand up, but she eases back into the chair instead.

“Couldn’t I help?” she asks sweetly, uncrossing and recrossing her legs with a soft smile.

He takes a deep, patient breath. The truth is - he’s more than enough prepared for tomorrow and doesn’t _really_ need to do any further research, just some small tweaks, but at this point - it’s the principle. No warlock destined for high priesthood should be so easily entranced by any creature, no matter how _addicting_ and... _utterly_ divine they may be.  


And anyway, the naughty minx is disobeying him and he can’t have that.

So with as much indifference as he can muster, he snaps his fingers and raises his brow menacingly to get her on her feet. With a small noise of disappointment, she does so - albeit slowly and with the most stunningly sad expression. It twists at his heart and irritates him in equal measures. How dare she think him so weak (nevermind that he’s all but consumed by the sudden exposed skin of her shoulder as the strap from her nightie conveniently slides down her arm.)

Grasping her waist, he shuffles her further out of the way and her expecting gaze turns nearly stricken. Oh, he doesn’t like to see his little girl sad, but he can’t keep letting her break the rules. It’s for her own good, really.

“There,” he says, sitting down and opening his desk drawer, absent-mindedly shuffling through papers, “Now go to sleep. It’s late and good girls should already be in bed, hm?”

He doesn’t look up at her because he knows himself well enough that whether she’s angry, hurt, or simply amused -a single look can trigger the switch in him that she’s desperately trying to reach right now.

Several moments pass between them and he doesn’t hear nor feel her move. So with a half-frustrated sigh, he leans back and prepares for her to beg, as she predictably will. His precious doll never makes it easy for him and she loves getting what she wants. He’ll still say no, of course, but maybe he’ll be nice and give her a bit of a cuddle before sending her off. 

“My dove, I hope you aren’t planning on making Daddy cross. Not when you’ve already disobeyed me in coming here.”

She gives a sweet, acknowledging hum, “No, I don’t want you to be cross,” she sighs and before he can comprehend what’s happening, she’s straddling his legs to sit in his lap and her hands are roaming up from his belly to his shoulder. 

Oh, he is so, _so_ fucked.

“Daddy, I just want to be with you, I’ve missed you so much,” she pouts, leaning in to press her breasts again his chest. “Haven’t you missed me?”

“Zelda,” he warns, closing his eyes with a concentrated sigh (though his hands come up to her hips anyway). “Don’t misbehave. Be a good girl, stop this now.”

“But Daddy,” she whines, hand slipping down to stroke the growing bulge in his trousers and his eyes close as his head lolls back beyond his control. “You’re already hard... Don’t you want to touch me?” she says in her sweetest voice.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

He grits his teeth, ready to deny her again - he has to - but then he sucks in a sudden sharp breath because she begins rubbing herself over him, the warmth of her cunt permeating through his trousers and caressing his hardened cock. 

A low groan escapes his throat, but he tries to swallow it down. “Very much, precious.” Mindlessly, his hips are grinding against her now and he’s breathing so hard and deep, he’ll surely lose his grip on control soon, though it doesn’t stop him from trying to hang on. “But you know Daddy has important work to do... “

“I know, I’m so proud of you,”  she says happily, “Which is why I want to make you feel good... You’ve worked so hard, you deserve it. Please, Daddy.”

It’s so beyond a futile effort now, and he tries to hang on to his last bit of resolve, but when he finally looks at her face - he sees that mischievous twinkle in her eye that undoes him entirely.

His hand darts up to loosely grasp her throat and she lets out a shocked little whimper before sighing gratefully. She’s still moving her hips and he pulls her face close to his. “What would you know about making me feel good, little slut? You think I like it when naughty girls don’t do as their told?”

His voice is low and gruff and her eyes widen a little, but then his hand digs into her hip as he grinds himself up against her pussy, and she’s staring at him in helpless adoration. “Don’t I make you feel good, Daddy? Even when I’m naughty?”

“That’s not the point, Princess, and you know it,” he says tersely, hand now moving to the waistband of her panties and dipping two fingers into her wet heat. “You’re a selfish whore, see - this isn’t for Daddy. This is for a greedy little girl who acts out when she doesn’t get her favorite treat, isn’t it?”

Satan, she’s beautiful, head falling back and the muscles of her throat flexing beautifully under his hand, but she hasn’t answered him and his patience is running thin. Roughly fucking his fingers into her, he squeezes her throat tighter and grins devishly when she cries out. “I said, ‘Isn’t it?’ precious. You best learn to answer Daddy when he asks you a question.”

“No!” she whimpers, tossing her head forward with a gasp as he fucks her harder.

“‘No?’” he says with a raised brow. “You expect me to believe that when you’re dripping down my hand, you little whore?”

“I promise!” she gasps desperately and he yanks his hand away to shove his fingers into her mouth remorselessly. She coughs a little, eyes watering, but then sweeps her tongue over them obediently until every remnant is gone.

When he pulls them out of her mouth, tears are welling in her eyes and he’s convinced that she’s simply trying to play him like a fiddle, so he slaps the outside of her thigh and she yelps helplessly. “That’s for disobeying me. Now what should I do about you lying to Daddy, hm?”

“I’m not lying,” she says breathlessly, leaning into him and like a fool, he lets his hand slide from her throat at her pleading gaze. Instantly, she falls into his chest, her arms hugging around his neck and she’s softly sobbing. “I swear, Daddy, I just want to be with you so bad, to make you feel nice. You take such good care of me, not like those other dirty men, and I wanted to do the same for you.”

His blood starts pumping furiously through his veins and he pulls her arms from his neck to look at her face. “ _What dirty men?_ ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut below. Enjoy!

Zelda really didn’t think she’d have to pull this card, but he was being so adamant about sending her away in order to work on that silly manuscript. Whoever thought a piece of paper could be more important than her? Never mind that it could open Faustus up to bigger and better things, possibly take him far away from her forever, and she wouldn’t even know how to function anymore. Never mind that, after years of her declarations to the contrary, Edward would be proven right. _Never mind_ all that.

All that matters is that she is so, _so_ sad without Daddy. Thus, she can’t be blamed for twisting the knife a bit. Desperate times call for desperate measures and the heat radiating from his chest combined with him angrily questioning her, gripping her wrists so tight that it hurts... it has her thoroughly desperate for him to be inside her.

“What have you been doing, pet? Who have you been talking to?” he jerks her arms into his chest for good measure.

“No one, Daddy, it’s not like that!” she whimpers.

“Like heaven it’s not,” he snarls and her cunt pulses in excitement. “How silly of me to think a greedy little slut would be able to control herself for a few days, but of course she runs off to the first cock on offer the moment her pussy isn’t being filled!”

“No!” she cries, realizing a little too late that the particular button she’s pushed is irreversible and that’s just a bit frightening, though it doesn’t stop her from soaking her panties anyway.

“Get up, little whore,” he says through gritted teeth, shoving her off his lap and standing up to meet her. In an instant, he’s grasped her arms and turned her roughly so that she’s facing the desk. He pushes her down hard so that her face is against the surface, grabbing her arms to hold them behind her back, and kicking her legs apart.

“This is what you wanted, Princess? Make Daddy angry and distract him from his work? Well, here you are sweetheart,” he spits out and she hears the frenzied unbuckling of his trousers with his free hand.

“No, _of course_ I didn’t,” she says weakly against the cool wood of his desk.

_Of course she did._

He’s so scary when he’s cross - possessive, wild, and rough... she knows she’s not supposed to like it. But she does. So caught up in the thought of him wrecking her to ruination, she doesn’t even anticipate the first stinging slap on her ass. She whines and squirms, but another quickly follows and she juts forward, her legs hitting painfully against the desk.

“Don’t try and make me feel sorry for you, brat,” he hisses, slapping the back of her thigh. “You want to be a naughty girl? You’ll get what naughty girls deserve.”

She loses the next plea on her lips to a shuddering gasp as he sharply tugs her panties down her legs. She’s sure she hears a seam rip, but she hasn’t mind enough to care because he’s turned his attention to her pussy, slapping her slick flesh even harder than before.

“Greedy, selfish, slut,” he grits out between every harsh blow, his breathing deep and labored. “Maybe if I make your cunt ache the way it ought to, you’ll learn to behave and do what Daddy fucking tells you to.”

Her eyes are watering and she can barely get a breath in, but Satan fuck she feels so alive. Her clit is throbbing, every slap like an electric jolt that keeps her tortuously on the edge of release. He loves tormenting her like this, making her beg. But she knows a few ways to push Daddy, too.

Mewling into the surface of the desk, she curls her fingers around the hand that’s restraining her and he hits her even harder (while simultaneously stroking her whitened knuckles - almost tenderly - with his thumb). She’s made him so angry... so consumed with her... and being trapped in the swell of his rage is a small price to pay for it. She’d let him hurt her a million times over as long as it meant he still wanted her.

“Such a dirty girl,” he rasps out. She can hear how labored his breathing is and the increasingly tenuous control in his voice. “So dirty... I’d bet that little pussy is soaking. So hard up for it that even when you should be penitent, all you can think about is getting fucked. Am I right, darling?”

He doesn’t even give her a chance to answer before abruptly raking his fingers over her entrance. She moans softly, not caring if he’s rough, but he tuts when he feels how wet she is. “Of course,” he says with disdain seconds later and she lets out a quiet sob.

He likes to chastise her for being eager, but it doesn’t stop him from continuing to stroke her. It feels so nice - his hands always do - but she knows she’s been bad. Surely if she asks for forgiveness, though... “I’m sorry,” she says weakly, daring to arch back into his exploring hand, but he just as quickly removes it and lets her arms go in one swift motion. 

Her limbs fall like dead weight at hersides, her muscles sore and fatigued from being restrained so tightly and she pants out a few desperate breaths. After a moment, she slowly flattens her palms on the table to raise herself up, but a strong hand pushes her back down by the base of her neck.

“Oh no, my sweet,” he says dangerously. “Daddy’s not done.”

Her cunt clenches shamelessly, though her eyes have widened in concern. She hears a faint shuffling of fabric, followed by the warmth of his bodyagainst her backside as he steps in closer to her. “Stay still,” he says firmly and just as she feels the head of his cock at her entrance, he slams into her without any pause or remorse.

She gasps loudly at the sudden intrusion, every muscle in her body tensing at once as she grapples with obeying his order to keep still against the urge to push her hips back into his. He must sense her inner turmoil because he chuckles darkly behind her, pulling back and thrusting hard and deep into her again.

“Now princess,” he says far too calmly, starting to move inside her and she instinctively tightens around him, “Since you decided to enjoy yourself without me, Daddy gets to enjoy himself now and use this tight little cunt to get off. But this isn’t for you, understand? This is about Daddy’s pleasure. If you even try to make yourself come, you’ll be very sorry. Is that clear?”

She’s not sure she’ll be able to stop herself, but she whimpers out a quiet, “Yes, Daddy,” all the same.

He wastes no time setting a brutal pace, his nails digging into the skin at the nape of her neck while she bites her lip and tries not to move. He’s not at all making it easy, purposefully angling his hips so that he hits her most sensitive spot with each thrust. Her nails dig into the wood of his desk and she turns her face inward to try and mask the tears that are welling in her eyes.

She really wants to obey him - riling Daddy up is fun until he takes her treats away - but each jerk of his hips is such sweet torture and there’s only so much she can do to control herself. And he always says watching her fall apart is his most favorite thing, so... he wouldn’t _really_ not let her come, would he?

“I can tell you’re thinking about it, Princess, but don’t you dare,” he grits out, “Maybe your new conquests let you get away with being a naughty, selfish brat, but not me. For once, you’re not going to get what you want, no matter how pitifully you cry for it, understand?”

She nods, not able to form words, holding her breath between desperate sobs, but evidently that’s not enough for Daddy. His hand snakes around her hip, dipping between her legs, and she lets out a sharp yell when his fingers stroke softly over her clit.

He wouldn’t... he doesn’t really mean...

“That‘s right, baby,” he whispers harshly, “No matter how good you feel, no matter how much your slutty little cunt wants to come, you’re not going to.”

“No, Daddy, please!” she begs him, genuine panic building in her. He can’t touch her like that and not let her feel nice, it’s not fair! “Daddy, I’m sorry, please don’t... no, please... “

He rubs tight circles over her clit, pounding into her faster, harder... ignoring her pleas and she’s shaking all over with the effort not to let herself go. In one final act of punishment, he pulls her up so that her back is flush with his chest. Lucifer save her, she can barely breathe and she’s sobbing so hard that she’s practically screaming in sweet agony with every jerk of his hips.

Still working his hand between her legs, he reaches around her with his other and pinches one of her erect nipples. A shock runs through her so sharply that her mouth falls open in a soundless gasp, her body straightening until it’s rigid as she fights the overwhelming sensations ripping through her.

“You belong to Daddy, precious, don’t you _ever_ forget that again,” he rasps into her ear, thrusts becoming more erratic, breathing loud and quick, and his fingers dancing erratically over her clit. She cries out again, the last fiber of the thread she was clinging to nearly broken, and then she hears him whisper roughly, “Now. Come for me now.”

Immediately, her hand smacks down onto the desk and every nerve in her body explodes in pain, relief, and violently exquisite pleasure. Zelda hasn’t astral projected in months, but she’s sure - for the briefest of moments - her soul leaves her body entirely. Everything is white light and high-pitched buzzing while she all but convulses through the remainder of her release. It’s almost terrifying how long it lasts and how good it feels - she briefly wonders if she’ll be stuck here forever (and wonders if she’d mind) - but slowly the light dissolves and the room, though spinning and blurry, filters in around her.

When she’s aware enough to regain sensation in her skin, she feels his arm wrapped tight around her waist, his lips soft and sweet against her neck, and his come dripping down her thighs.

“Daddy... ?” she asks softly, her face stained with tears, and her body still twitching slightly.

“I’m here, baby,” he murmurs and she sighs gratefully, sinking further into his embrace. “Daddy’s got you.”

*****

The next morning, Faustus awakens to an empty bed and realizes by the amount of light pouring into his room that he’s drastically overslept. And oh shit, he hasn’t yet organized his notes for the bishop. Fuck.

Jumping out of bed, he runs a frantic hand through his hair as he searches his desk for the pages he needs. But... oh Satan fuck, his entire manuscript... it’s gone. Panic builds in his chest and he’s just about to let out a frustrated scream when he notices a neatly stacked pile of papers tied in red ribbon on the end table.

Racing over to it, he picks it up and sighs in relief when he sees it’s all of his research. It’s compiled and categorized perfectly and as he flips through the pages, he even sees where - in suspiciously familiar handwriting- notes are marked in some of the margins.

“My clever girl,” he says fondly, huffing out a small laugh at the audacity (though he will absolutely refer to the notes provided, and frequently).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a whole explanation planned for the “dirty men,” but ultimately decided that’s not what anyone is here for and it’s therefore not important. 🌝
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this depraved, poorly-written tale. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Uh oh. Dun dun dun. Part 2 coming soon. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
